Vader and the Plotters
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Two girls are bored and start to talk about Star Wars. What happens when they come up with a plot to make Vader mad? Will continue!


**Jessie: Okay this was an unexpected piece of writing. I was having a conversation with my friend, jediknight90. We then talked about Darth Vader and this resulted. I have changed it a bit so as to make it a bit longer and more funny for you people to enjoy. Yes this is a very bad copy, but it was a chat, so it wasnt perfect.**

**jedi: (stares) I cant believe that you are writing this! It was supossed to be for us! (pouts)**

**Jessie: (hits jedi) Behave! saddle, my nickname, and jedi decide to make Vader angry in an unusual way... By playing volleyball. But it did not come out as they expected it to.**

saddle: I'm bored. (is in a hallway with her friend jedi) What do you want to do?

jedi: (is leaning against a wall) I'm not sure... You've been to Disney?

saddle: I went to Disney with my band on Star Wars Weekend and fell in love with Star Wars!

jedi: I walked into the Star Wars area and yelled "I'M HOME!" and my friends were like what's wrong with you? But my one friend is just as bad so we were all excited to be there.

saddle: Lol well my two best friends are Star Wars junkies. And my sis is into it as well. At MGM I saw a stormtrooper dance. It was the weirdest thing ever to watch.

jedi: Lol, stormtroopers dancing, that sounds funny.

saddle: It was, and I was the only one who saw it. None of my friends did, not even my sister lol. Well when they picked kids for 'train to be a jedi' they always picked young kids. Not fair!

jedi: Haha that's cause little kids are younglings.

saddle: Still that wasnt fair! I wanted to defeat Darth Vader. They just favored the little ones. (sad eyes)

jedi: I'm sorry... You could defeat another Sith! I mean that would be just as good right?

saddle: But the one that the younglings were defeating was Darth Vader! And I wanted to kick his butt in a lightsaber duel SO badly!

jedi: You should've just run over, grabbed a lightsaber out of one of the youngling's hands, and started beating him up.

saddle: Lol, I wouldnt do that in front of a huge crowd of people!

jedi: Lol I would've!... (shuffles feet) Okay maybe not... But hey it's funny to think about.

saddle: True true. What if your hands slipped and hit him on the head?

jedi: Haha of course! Whoops sorry it slipped Anakin - I mean Darth Vader!

saddle: Lol or it hits him in the stomach!

jedi: Yeow! (rubs stomach) Or worse it knocks his MASK off! _DUH DUH DUN!_

saddle: Heh now that would be scary if we try to get him out of his suit but find that Padme was in there, meaning Anakin and Padme switched places.

jedi: (stares) Oh wow that's creepy! Lol, that'd scare a few kids though. Darth Vader's a GIRL! Hahahahaha- (gets banged on the head by saddle) Ow what was that for? (rubs head)

saddle: (clears throat) Ummm... That would mean Padme is there. Anakin is still a boy but he wouldnt be Darth Vader.

jedi: I'm ready for something daring! Let's do something to Darth Vader because he's in a suit! (thinks suits are cool and funny-looking)

saddle: Hmmmmm... (thinks hard) Hehe I've got it!

jedi: What? (has a confused expression on her face)

saddle: Maybe if we steal his mask, get a volleyball, tape the mask to the volleyball, and then we play volleyball... Maybe even steal his cape so we can use it as a volleyball net!

jedi: (nods vigorously) Yes yes YES! Steal the lightsaber and tape the on button to off so he cant use it and then hide it! We dont want to be killed!

saddle: Okay I get the lightsaber and you get the mask!

jedi: (salutes) Ready... BREAK! (both go shooting off down the hallway)

saddle: (sees Vader with his back turned towards them and dives for his lightsaber, manages to grab it while sliding under him, but rips his cabe and runs off blindly with the cape covering her)

jedi: (lets out a war cry and grabs the mask, yanks it off then runs screaming after the cape)

Vader: I'M NOT DECENT! (hides face and puts on a paper bag) Darn those potters! I'll get them!

Yoda: (comes swinging in) Plotters you meant. (swings out)

Vader: Oh that darn midget lizard is always correcting my spelling. I shall go find those nasty potters and get my decentcy back! (storms off and runs into a wall because the paper bag didnt have any eyeholes) Ow...

jedi: (opens the door and shoves saddle through and closes the door) Okay now we'll be safe! (dives headfirst through the closed door) HAHA we did it!

saddle: Hey you smashed the door jedi! Now we're not safe in here for long! Oh wait! This is a closet, perfect! Let's find our supplies VERY quickly. Hmmmm... We need tape - duct tape really... Anything else? Oh yes! A volleyball! Where is it? (throws things off the shelf, burying jedi)

jedi: (cant breathe) HELP! (muffled voice)

saddle: (drags jedi out) Help me find the volleyball! I cant find it anywhere! (starts digging through the unchecked boxes Check the shelves and the pile! Oh and here you take this... (ties the cape around jedi's shoulders)

jedi: Okaaaaaaay... (checks the empty shelves and digs through the pile) Aha! (grabs the volleyball and turns to saddle, who is still digging through the boxes) Uh... Hey! (pokes saddle's back)

saddle: (turns around, holding a baseball bat) Alright good we have everything now. (grabs the volleyball and slides to a stop in front of the useless door) Umm dont trip over that - (watches as jedi trips over the pile of junk) - pile...

jedi: Thanks for the warning... (rolls eyes) Anyway... (runs toward the door but ends up slamming into saddle's back) Erm... Sorry about that. (sweatdrops)

saddle: (twitches with her head stuck in the wooden door) Ehhh! A little help over here! Oh... By the way... The coast is clear hehehe... NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!

jedi: You're closer to the door! OPEN IT! (starts to panic)

saddle: (eye twitches) I'm stuck in the door you moron!

jedi: (sweatdrops) Oh hehe. Oops! (tries to pull saddle out)

saddle: (comes flying out and sends both of them into the pile) Oh man I thought I saw someone heading this way, HIDE! And SHHHHHHHH!

jedi: (falls backwards and lands on saddle's baseball bat) OWW! Oh sorry... (listens quietly)

saddle: pulls jedi farther into the pile and piles things on top of them I think our victim has found us.

Vader: Ahhh looks like there's a door needing to be fixed. (peeks out from under the bag) Okay now this is the closet I think... (opens the door) Now for the scissors... (saddle hands him the scissors and he walks out)

saddle: Hehehe! (tries to stop giggling)

jedi: Lol (cant breathe under the junk pile so she puts the mask on) No, _I_ am your father!

saddle: (rolls eyes) More like your his _MOTHER_! Umm dont clown around we gotta get to a safe place to set this up! (hits ya on the head) Come on! (has a baseball bat with her) Let's get out of here!

jedi: (grabs a pillow and cocks it like a gun) This is gonna be one unpleasant pillow fight. BRING IT ON!

saddle: (blinks) We're not having a pillowfight! And where the heck did you find a pillow? (hands jedi the baseball bat) Take it and be ready for anything. (opens the badly damaged door and peeks out) Coast clear!

jedi: Mesa ready! (holds bat ready) 1 2 3 GO! (runs out the door) Hey we're out! What now? (turns and sees the maskless paper-bag-with-eyeholes-wearing Vader running towards them) RUN! CRAZY VADER AT 3:00!

saddle: DONT TALK LIKE JAR JAR BINKS! (runs away and tries to open another door) Ehh this metal one is hard to open! (uses the force to open it) GET IN NOW!

jedi: Aww... Do I have to? (gets pushed in the door) Now what? (looks around and trips on something) Wooops!

saddle: (blinks) Yes you do and what did you just trip over?

jedi: (looks down) OH! Hehe (picks up a lightsaber) There we go! Now... (clicks the on button) -nothing happens- (shakes the lightsaber) -fizzle sizzle- (hits lightsaber against hand) -SHING!- There we go! (runs through the door)

saddle: WTF! What the heck are you doing?

jedi: (runs at the speed of light then trips on a stone) OW! (drops the bat, rolls, and then crawls for the bat)

saddle: (stares) Umm... Now what am I supossed to do? I dont have a lightsaber! (looks in her pocket) Oh! Yeah I do, Vader's though... (is glad she didnt tape it yet and ignited it) Hehehe!

jedi: (grabs the bat) Whoo! (runs for Vader swinging wildly) HIYAH! (whacks Vader in the knee and giggles)

saddle: (runs after jedi and trips over the lightsaber that jedi had forgotten) AGH! (slids to a stop) o.o; owww

jedi: OOOPS! (runs back and picks up the lightsaber) heh... (turns and runs after Vader again)

saddle: (runs after jedi) Hey after this we gotta set up and play volleyball lol! (slides to a stop as Vader disappears) Where'd he go?

jedi: (looks around) Uhhhhh... (hears Jaws theme music) There! (points and runs)

saddle: He's listening to Jaws? o.O Weird. (runs after jedi)

jedi: Hey, John Williams is the man. (runs and jumps on Vader) AH HA! (starts hitting his back with her fists)

saddle: (is about to attack Vader but then she and jedi are suddenly surrounded by clones) Crappity MOOPOO!

Vader: (glares at them from under the paper bag) Okay enough of this! GIVE ME BACK MY LIGHTSABER, MY CAPE, AND MY MASK!

jedi: NO! I'm not giving up such cool stuff to a soft moldy old man under a paper bag! (steals the paper bag off his head) HA!

saddle: Technicly he's not old cause this is right after Episode III I think... And his HEAD IS NOT DECENT TO LOOK AT! IT BURNS! (covers her eyes)

Vader: I'm not old dimwit! I'm 20 years old. And of course it burns! I was burned by fire at the lava pits of -

saddle: Yeah yeah we know, we watched the movie ya idiot. And jedi, give him his contaminated paper bag back, it's gross.

Clone Commander: Give up your weapons. (aims gun at the two)

jedi: (draws a smile on the paper bag) OK! (hands it back to Vader) Can we play volleyball now?

Vader: (growls and puts the paper bag back on, not noticing the smile on it)

saddle: We're going to play volleyball Clone Commander, wanna join?

Clone Commander: OH BOY! I love playing volleyball! I'm on her team! (drops gun)

saddle: Yahoo! (runs out of the room and towards the room where they left their things)

jedi: Who's on my team? (Turns to Vader) Wanna be on my team?

Vader: (breathing noise) Sure.

jedi: WHOO HOO! Let's go! (runs after saddle)

saddle: All of the clones have to keep score. two against two will be fair but NO USE OF THE FORCE VADER! (glares at him) Then my team wins if that happens. (runs into the room) The net is the cape! (tapes the mask to the volleyball with duct tape)

Clone Commander: (sets the cape up and ties it to two poles)

jedi: I'm ready! Ready Vader?

Vader: (breathing noise) Ready.

jedi: (jumps up and down) Serve the ball! Serve the ball!

saddle: I have first serve! (serves the ball hard and it sails over the cape)

Clones: (watch the volleyball game while sitting in their seats and sip lemonade)

jedi: (hits it back) HA! Whoo! I hit it! (celebrates) Oh yeah! (dances then realizes its coming back) AHH! (ducks for cover)

Vader: (runs for the ball) Pant pant. (breathing noise) I got it!

**And so that's how it ends, unexpectantly.**

Jessie: R&R please.


End file.
